Link
Link is the main character in The Legend of Zelda Series which was first debuted in 1986 with the launch of The Legend of Zelda. Ever since then, Link has appeared in every game in the series, and has earned a reputation as a recognizable character among gamers, and has graced the top spot in Nintendo Power's top 5 characters, which they confirmed on their opinion is to say that Link was the greatest character ever. However Link is also known as the Hero of Time or the Hero of Winds. Link's main goal is often times to save the Princess Zelda and defeat the evil Ganondorf. History Link has been through many adventures in his homeland called Hyrule, although several of his games have taken place in lands seperate from his Hyrule. Unlike Mario, who's games can usually go in any order chronologically, there are multiple carnations of Link who are said to rise up when a great evil threatens Hyrule, such as Ganon or Vaati. The Legend of Zelda In The Legend of Zelda, Link was chosen by an Old Man to save Hyrule. The Old Man gave him a sword, and Link went off. In this game, Hyrule is largely desolate, with all the citizens going underground to protect themselves from freely roaming monsters. The final enemy, Ganon, is clearly in control of the land. Link finds the 8 pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom in 8 dungeons, then ventures to Ganon's dungeon for a final confrontation in order to save Princess Zelda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In Adventure of Link, the same Link as before finds out from Impa that he has in possession the Triforce of Courage. Zelda has been put to sleep by her brother and a magician. Link must go to 6 Palaces in order to release the seal on the Thunderbird Palace, where he goes on to defeat the Thunderbird in order to release the seal on Zelda. In addition, Ganon's minions are wreaking havoc in Hyrule again, hoping to sacrifice Link in order to bring back Ganon. Link defeats the Thunderbird, but then confronts his own Shadow, Shadow Link. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Link comes back in Link to the Past. This time, he has an uncle who is a Knight of Hyrule. Link recieves a telepathic message from Zelda, who has been imprisoned by a wizard named Agahnim. Agahnim was an advisor to the King of Hyrule, but then brought upon him a Coup in order to gain control. Link tells his uncle, who goes off to the Castle. Zelda contacts him once more, and he goes to her. Link finds his uncle injured inside the castle and takes his sword and shield to save Zelda. He rescues her, and then she tells Link that in order to fell Agahnim, he will need to contact a wise man, Saharasla. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In Link's Awakening, Link finds himself on an island after a dreadful ship wreck. Soon after, he is taken to Tarin's house, where Link will meet Marin (Tarin's daughter who resembles Zelda). Once Link ventures outside, an owl tells him that he must find and play the 8 sirens to awaken the Wind Fish to return back to his homeland, Hyrule. Each siren is heavily guarded by a boss found inside of a dungeon. Once he traverses through every dungeons, and destroy every boss, he will be able to play the instruments, and wake the fish. It is soon revealed that this story is nothing but a mere dream (the wind fish's dream) that Link is trapped inside. Though to get out, he must still play the sirens, which will wake the fish up, thus getting rid of the dream and saving Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Ocarina of Time is generally accepted as one of the greatest games of all time. In the game, Link is sleeping, and is awakend by Navi the fairy. She tells Link that he (being Link) has been summoned by the Great Deku Tree. The giant tree tells the young Link to venture inside of him, and destroy the curse that is possesing him. Link does so, but is unable to save the tree from dieing. Before he dies, he tells Link the story of Ganondorf, and how he plans to steal the triforce and take control over the land. Link then sneaks through Hyrule castle, where he encounters Zelda, who tells Link of a dream she recently had (which is about the future of Hyrule). She then tells Link about Ganondorf, and how she and Link should defeat him with using the triforce. Link must then find three special stones in the first half of the game. After he obtains them, he will see Ganondorf kidnapping Zelda. Zelda will then throw the Ocarina of Time into a river right outside of Hyrule Town, which Link will have to find. The princess with then telepathicaly tell Link the song of time, which should be played on the ocarina. When he learns it, he must go to the Temple of Time, where he plays the song, and goes seven years into the future. (Not Finished) Games Legend of Zelda (1987) In the original title, the evil Ganon kidnapped Princess Zelda, hoping to steal the power of the Triforce. Fortunately, Zelda split the Triforce into pieces, and sent her servant Impa for help. After being saved from a Moblin by Link, the green-clad youth embarked on a quest to regather the eight pieces of the Triforce and defeat the evil Ganon. With a well-placed shot of the mystical "silver arrow", Ganon was apparently destroyed. Although simplistic by today's standards, for the late 80s the game was epic, featuring sprawling dungueons and an expansive inventory of weapons. The game also established the core of the follow-up titles in the series. Link's Incarnations Conception Link was created by Shigeru Miyamoto when he wanted to create a character who would traverse lands and uncover secret dungeons. Link was to be a boy open to the world, and his name stems from the "link" he has with the player. Though in game cannon his name is Link, the player can usually name the character whatever they wish to. Already Released: The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Soon to be Released Titles: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Legend of Zelda Characters Category: Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Sword wielders